lies and truth
by Akayukiko
Summary: viktorselene pairing if you don't like it dont read it. Viktor finaly finds out Kravens betrayel.


**_Title:_** Lies & Truth

**_Author:_** Queen Miyu

**_Rating:_** M

**_Genre: _**romance/action

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Underworld or ay of its character's (although I wouldn't mind owning Viktor ) In any case this is my first fanfic…… so it's not very good (instead of killing the author, kill the author's bf since he showed me the world of fanfiction)

**_Author's Note:_** I have been searching the net for a Viktor/Selene fanfic and have not found any. Again don't shoot the author if the story is not good, you should shoot the authors bf for showing her the world of fanfiction and giving her a brand new addiction in life. Beware if you like Kraven and Lucian you will not like their ending here. I have nothing against them, but they just annoy me. If you do not like the pairing do not read it, you did get warned. Please Review .

Viktor sat in a chair besides his fire place reading some documents before his nightly walk with Selene. It became a habit after her nightly hunt, every night she would come to his private chambers and they would walk his mansion for hours on end, talking and secretly spying on the entire mansion. (That is how Viktor knew everyone's habits and the gossip that floated around) Around 1 am Selene came by and entered his chambers.

"Are we still going out tonight father?" Selene asked with an innocent face. Viktor could only smile and reply "Give me a few moments and we will go. I need to finish reading over these documents first. Or else Amelia's regent will not shut up about the upcoming festivities." Selene giggled at Viktor's frustrated face. She really couldn't blame him when things involve Dmitri. He could be quite the annoying Regent surprisingly more than Kraven.

"I am done, ready to go?" Viktor offered his arm and she gladly took it. Instead of walking threw the corridors they used Viktor's secret passage. They were narrow and old made of stone. Only Viktor knew of their existence and now Selene in witch she gave him her blood oath to keep them secret. Hand in hand they walked watching the servants work and the death dealers train.

Around the corner they saw in an empty room a person screaming threw the phone. They decided to hear the conversation, it might prove amusing. "What do you mean we have to kill Amelia, she's an elder!. Fine yes Marcus will not be awakened by her, and since Viktor will sleep soon we won't have to worry about him, thus making it impossible for them to be reawakened. But still kill her?" by this information Viktor was fuming with rage, a traitor in his own house, his own REGENT none the less. Viktor's eyes turned ice cold blue almost turning white with anger. Selene held him tight in place fearing that if he killed Kraven now they wouldn't hear the rest. Gently she held his hand and waited for Kraven to be done with his call. "Yes Viktor does not suspect a thing, and never will. But, Lucian do you know why he has not noticed? He is to busy with his precious new daughter, Selene, he says she reminds him of his precious Sonja."

'LUCIAN? Who is Kraven really talking to?' Viktor was beyond rage at this point but held still. He wanted to know. Selene notice Viktor's body go tense and his eyes burning with hatred towards the Regent. She has never seen him this mad since Kraven actually tried to rape her. Kraven hanged up and started pacing until Soren entered the room. "Are you done?" asked Kraven with an edge in his voice. Soren only nodded. "Good as soon as Viktor is to go into sleep and awakens Amelia our lives will change. This 600 year old war will end and the lycans and vampires will be as equals. Once Lucian comes out of hiding, that is, then I will take Selene as my wife for eternity. The perfect plan indeed. MUAHAHAHA! (Kills evil laugh and Soren tries to hide his ears) I still remember Selene on her night of being born into one of us. Viktor on one of his feeding nights, lucky for us he does it once in hi term. I still think it was a lame excuse the one he used to present Selene, not that she doesn't look like Sonja but it's just not her. If he ever gives us any grief we could always say to Selene who really killed her family. She will be mad at her beloved dark father, hell she would kill him with no regret. Let's go rest for the day, remember in 5 days we will have to go to Lucian's lair." Soren with a worrying look asked "are you sure that is wise lord Kraven, to go into that den of filthy lycans?" "We have no other choice" With that they left to their own chambers to sleep for the day.

Viktor stood still in the empty passage holding to Selene like his undead life depended on it. She just stood next to him embracing him until he calmed down and she would make him explain why he killed them. Quietly Viktor reached down and picked her up not even making eye contact and slowly made his way to his private rooms. 'I am going to kill that pathetic vampire with my bare hands. How dare he manipulate me? ME! The most powerful vampire in existence. Not to mention he even dares to take advantage of Selene AGAIN during MY TERM. Didn't he learn last time when I beat him to pulp that no one touches MY SELENE, well not by approving by me first and yet the idiot hasn't even done that. I will never give her away. Not unless she wishes it. I must tell her what I did. She wont just leave it be. I trained her to well. I just hope she will not hate me for what I have done. I have lied to her long enough. I will not let Kraven use her against me, the only person that has brought me back to life. I haven't felt so alive since my passed wife and daughter. Her spirit does remind me of my wife but that was long ago. My wife will never come back to me.'

Selene was puzzled at her Sires actions one minute he was boiling with anger at the point breaking down the wall to get to the ignorant Regent and the next he is cradling me like I am a defenseless child, not that I mind being in his arms but he rarely shows this sentimental side of him.

Once in Viktor's chamber he sets me down with all the gentleness he can on his bed. Then starts pacing around the room cursing in a few languages he taught me. Knowing at this point he is fuming with rage I stay quiet for the time being until he calms down and so I can ask for the truth. He could never know something of this importance and not tell me. After what felt like an entire century he sits besides me and looks at me with sad and desperate eyes, I though I would never see those emotions on him. "Selene have you ever drank the blood of another vampire?" The question took her by surprise but answered "No, but Nathaniel and Rigel have told me what is supposed to happen."

"I see and what did they say exactly?" With a bit of hesitation she answered "the blood caries a record of emotion and past images of one another's lives."

Viktor sat quietly for a few moments and began to speak "Selene I will show you what Kraven was talking about, do not leave this room until I finish explaining everything. You will be mad, you might even try to kill me but you must hear everything out. After that you may choose to stay or leave me forever. I will let you drink from me this is how we elders pass on each of our records to one another threw our blood with one coherent thought. It will hurt since you are not use to so much information at once but I will help you deal with it. This will be short since I will show you what Kraven was talking about, but other thoughts may slip by if you get confused you can ask me anything. Ready?"

Selene looked at Viktor a bit afraid he never lets anyone drink his blood only when it comes to awaken Amelia, for him to willingly give his blood it's an honor beyond words. "I am ready, what do I have to do?

Still hesitating on telling her the truth he simply answered her "lie down don't worry you will be fine nothing will hurt you. The only things that will happen are that you will receive fast flashbacks of the night I made you and why the war began."

While she was getting ready Viktor looked for one of his daggers, when he saw she was ready, carefully he concentrated while he cut his wrist so Selene could drink. Slowly he lifted his cut wrist toward Selene. All she could smell was the sweet smell of blood. It assaulted her senses, never in her immortal lifetime had she ever felt an urge to drink like she was experiencing right now. As soon as her lips touched his wound, she quickly drank all the blood she could. 'So this is what its like to feed from another, no wonder Rigel and Nathaniel enjoy it so much.' Images flashed in Selene's eyes everything that happened during the night of her birth to the vampires. Selene's mind screamed at the memory of the carnage she left behind.'

Carefully Viktor cradled her while the message sank in. The only thing was he dint know how she was going to react. A few moments passed and Selene opened her eyes. She noticed she was in his arms again. She liked the idea of being near him but the images in her head the horrors she passed that night when her family were killed, they left her shaken. All she could speak to him "why me? Why am I alive?" Viktor's gaze fell from her with great sadness in his words he spoke: "I could not kill someone who reminded me so much of my life when I felt alive. I told Kraven that you reminded me of my daughter Sonja. So he never questions why I made you. But the truth is I see my wife in you. I know you are not her but you do bring me the happiness she brought me. That night I had to kill your family for security reasons, they were involved in some vampire killings, so I dealt with them. Kraven did not know they were the responsible ones for the recent vampire killings, he just thought that I went on a killing rampage. I don't expect you to treat me the same but I just wanted you to know I would have never done the things I did in normal circumstances."

Her only reaction was to get closer to her Sire. He was all the family he had now and she wouldn't give it up that easy. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay I know what you say it's true, I saw my father kill them, I wanted to leave them. I never felt safe with them or loved. But what about the rest, if Lucian lives and Kraven has been working with him, what do we do now?" Taken back a bit by Selene's words Viktor looked at her for a moment. "Your are not mad? You will not leave? ". 'I must be hearing things wrong'.

"No I am not mad; I won't leave the family I have. Will you deny me being family to me?". 'Please don't let him turn me away, shit I want him to be more than my father but this is not the time' Viktor's expression went pale even for a vampire "I will never deny you anything. You are also all that I have. Nothing will ever happen to you, not wile I am around. You should know that by now, I don't need to remind you Kraven's little adventure. I knew I should have let him to burn in the sun that time." At that thought she started to giggle like a little girl. "What's so funny?" trying to calm dawn from her giggles she shyly answered "Well I am remembering the pure look of terror on Kraven's face that night you came to my rescue. Then your face when you found me half naked, I swear you turned red." 'No, I can't believe I said that, now I have to explain what I meant by that' Selene was waiting for Viktor's reaction. All she got was a chuckle 'I think Viktor has gone insane with tonight's events' she thought while trying to read Viktor's face.

"Well I never though Kraven would get that far trying to get you, I would have never expected him to treat you like the way he had you. But now I have to deal with him first, and then find Lucian, I have an old score to settle. I knew it was too good to be true that he was dead. He always had a way to escape danger, but not this time." Selene still felt comfortable in his arms that night.

She knew that she had to help Viktor deal with those two. "Viktor, how are you planning to deal with them?" (Viktor grins like an evil warlord) "Well my dear I am going on a hunt when they leave the mansion in 5 days, its already dawn so I have to work fast to get a small team that has no alliances to Kraven, then I will follow Kraven to wherever they meet with Lucian, thus eliminate both problems in one night" (now it was Selene's turn to have her evil grin) "May I come along in this hunt? I would not want to miss any of the fun especially if there will be Kraven's head on a plate." 'Besides I can be with you wile we hunt it's been so long since I actually seen you in a fight and last time I liked what I saw' (still with evil grin)

"You may go on one condition" Viktor look directly into Selene's eyes for this "What is the condition my lord?" Viktor seemed lost in her eyes for a moment then said in a low caring voice "Stay with me today. There's another thing I must tell you. I love you more than just a daughter." With that said Selene raise herself against Viktor's body and carefully pressed her lips to his. At first the kiss seemed innocent light, but then it turned to something more. All of Viktor's passion was unleashed as he hungrily invaded Selene's mouth and battled with her tongue for dominance. His hands ran threw her entire body leaving no place untouched by him. He had Selene with her back against his chest. While both enjoyed the pleasure of each others embrace Viktor's hands exploring Selene's body without mercy and Selene had her hands around his neck. Soon Selene had nothing on and Viktor's hands caressed her breast making Selene moan with passion and need. Viktor's lips traveled down her jaw to her neck. His fangs sank in her artery. Viktor's eyes widened as soon as her sweet blood entered his mouth, his senses went onto a new level. 'Her blood, she is still a virgin. I will maker her mine today.' He slowly took his fangs out and kissed the wound he made. He picked her up in his arms and set her on the bed with him on top of her. His mouth moved from her neck towards her breast. Nibbling and running his tong around them. Viktor started to suck slightly on her right nipple, until it became hard under his tongue. He did the same with the left side. At this point Selene was lost in all the pleasure she was given, she never noticed when the elder took of his cloths and threw them were he had thrown hers. Selene noticed Viktor's well toned body and burned that image of him in her mind. Viktor trailed small kisses down Selene's chest onto to her well toned belly and farther down until he reached her womanhood. He was surprised Selene had no hair there. Although it proved to me more convenient that way right now. Viktor's tongue liked her clit making her thrash in the bed. He quickly held her down with on arm. He used the other arm to spread her legs apart. Quickly he used his tongue to penetrate her slowly. Selene's eyes were white blue like Viktor's but it was not anger that had them like that, it was pure pleasure. Selene became more arouse and Viktor kept on his ministrations until he tasted Selene's orgasm. Selene lay panting on the bed, when she felt one of his fingers going inside her, before she realized he had conquered her mouth again. Selene moaned against Viktor's mouth. She could taste herself in his lips. Viktor slipped next to her on the bed still probing inside her wile devouring her mouth in his. She was hot and wet, his cock harden at each moan Selene made against his mouth. She felt him next to her, his arousal was press hard against her, and this made her more aroused. Selene flipped him on his back and went directly to his cock. In one movement she kissed the top of the head and swallowed it. Viktor groaned in pleasure. She couldn't swallow him whole; he was bigger than she had though. Selene's tongue ran along his entire shaft and then she turned her attention to his balls. She sucked at them with gentleness but still strong enough make him groan. Viktor took Selene and pushed her under him taking control over her again. His hands traveled down again and he started to insert a finger then another. Selene moans against him. "Please love, take me." Selene's please reached him, and he positions himself in her entrance. "I promise this will only hurt for a moment" Viktor words soothed her, for the moment. He started to enter her little by little; he did not want to hurt her. Selene captured his mouth in hers, starting another battle for dominance. Viktor kept still for the first few moments he was entirely inside her, he felt how he broke her and her insides were tight for him. He enjoyed being inside of her. Slowly he started to slide in and out of her. Viktor made love to Selene until he could feel her reaching to her orgasm that's when he hurried to come with her. As soon as their orgasms started Viktor bit Selene's neck and she did the same to him. They reached new highs of intense pleasure, both connected in blood and body riding their pleasure together. After a few moments Viktor gathered enough strength to raise the covers on both of them and sleep threw the remainder of the day.

Viktor was the first to awake. Selene was snuggled up to his chest. He decided to try and slip away not waking her. 'I think last night wore her out, there's no point in waking her, she can rest tonight from her duties' Carefully Viktor slipped out of his bed and went to take a shower and get dressed. By the time he gout out of the shower, Selene was getting up from the bed. "Love stay in bed, I will tell Kahn you are taking the night off. I will wake you when I return" Selene at first tried to protest, but felt immensely tired and decided to just take his advice on the night off. "Before you leave could I ask for one thing?" Selene asked with her tired eyes. "Anything my love" Viktor Answer warmly. "Bring me some cloths from my room I do need something clean to wear when I leave you're comfortable bed." Viktor smiled slyly "One this is our bed now, two who said I am going to let you leave?" with a playful smile he left. Selene just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Kahn could always be found in the dojo. Very rare the time he was not in his work area. Viktor's first stop for the night was automatically the dojo. "Kahn do you have a moment?" Viktor asked with a stern voice. "Yes my lord" Kahn answer in his serious voice. "We have a problem, there is a traitor in my coven and I wish you and a few loyal death dealers that are loyal to me to assist me in a hunt in a few nights. Selene will be joining us also. Now come with me to my office to discus matter in a more private area." Viktor walked toward his office followed by Kahn. "Now as I said we have a traitor. The hunt will consist in killing Lucian and the traitor. Yes Lucian. The traitor is none other than Kraven himself. The way I have obtained the information is not needed to know." Kahn's jaw dropped revealing his fangs when the elder revealed the identity of the traitor. "My Lord I know Kraven is a bit odd, but a traitor?" the elders face darkened a bit "Kraven has apparently been plotting with Lucian ever since the night he supposedly killed him. I will not let him succeed. His planed is supposed to be done by the end of Amelia's term, and I will not put her in harms way." Kahn had an evil grim in his face "The team will be assembled by this time tomorrow night and we will be ready for when you order us. I just need to know is an estimate on how many lycans are we going to run into and what do we do if Kraven gets in the way."

Viktor started to pace for a moment then spoke up "Lucian has been under our radar so I suspect he has around 20 lycans to about 30 there should be no problem and as for Kraven, he would probably have Soren to fight for him so I want them to be knocked out. The council members will deal with them. Those are you're orders for now keep this out of the hearing of the servants and new vampires. Kraven might ruin everything." Kahn nodded "The team will not know when we leave; I will just say this would be a new way to train. As for the lycans they will be dealt with as we always do. Anything else My Lord?" Viktor was content with khan's loyalty. He was always proud of him after all he was his maker. "No that is all, but I will tell you I made Selene take the night off so don't expect to see her in the Dojo." Kahn smiled at the fact that Selene finally took a night off even if it was forced. He bowed then left to tend to his new secret mission.

Viktor was content with the way things were developing. He had Selene still naked in his bed, now he will destroy his enemies in a few days. He could not possibly ask for anything else. With this thought in mind he left towards the kitchen to get two bags of blood. He quickly went to Selene's room to get something of clothing for her as she asked him. He quickly returned to his room, he put her clothing on the bottom of the bed and stood next to Selene. He kissed her forehead and she turned to see him." How did you sleep?" Selene had a real smile on her"I had not slept this safe in a long time." Viktor sat next to her on the bed and offered her he other bag of blood while he drank his. "How did it go with Kahn?" she asked while she finished her meal. "Well it went well everything is set all we have to do is wait." All of a sudden Viktor stands up and seems to be looking for something in a box he has on a desk. Selene tries to see what its so important he stood up like that. "Selene, the council will condemn Kraven to death and also Soren and his followers. That would leave the place of regent open. I want you to be Regent when I sleep. I know there's at least 50 years or so until that day, but I would like you to handle my empire wile I sleep. This ring I have here will symbolize that you rule in my absence. Also it will symbolize that you are my wife. I know this is sudden but I do love you and I want to be with you. Will you accept?" Selene could tell Viktor was a bit nervous, but none the less she was smiling and overwhelmed. Instead of saying yes she just walked up to him and pressed her lips against his and waited for him to place the ring in her hand. After that she dragged him to the bed and made love to him again until he could no longer move.

The night came when they launched their assault. Lucian was caught and killed by Viktor; Kraven was sentenced along with Soren and his followers to burn in the sun. The council approved of Selene's promotion and her marriage to Viktor. In fact the council was so overjoyed with the news of the marriage they decided to marry them on the spot and not have a big ceremony. This pleased the elder beyond words; he always hated big gatherings of vampires trying to kiss up to him. Selene was presented as new Regent and no one objected to her new role. Most of them preferred Selene to be in charge because she knew what matters come first. With all the problems solved Viktor took his new wife for a proper honeymoon, just the two of them, alone in a cabin in the mountains for an entire month.


End file.
